Prussia x Reader against 2p
by coldbloodedchic
Summary: What would happen if you were with Gilbert and something bad happened, things can go from good to bad before you even know it
1. Chapter 1

Your walking through the woods wearing a blue silk dress when you suddenly heard someone singing and look up.  
Gilbert was sitting up in a tree singing to himself.  
"huh?...Gilbert?" Gilbert quickly stops singing and blushes deeply "hi" he looked away embarrassed.  
You smile and giggle a little "hello, what are you doing here?"  
"just singing to the birds" Gilbert replied feeling less embarrassed now.  
"want me to sing with you?" the shy albino looks at you blushing again "ja"  
"okay!" you climb the tree to sit next to him, making him feel more comfortable.  
You start to sing together happily smiling at each other but you accidentally place your hand on top of Gilbert's, he smiles grabbing your hand and holding it romantically "you've got a beautiful voice"  
Each of you blush and Gilbert leans in to kiss your cheek "sorry, I'm just so attracted to you"  
You blush more and reply "y-you what?" looking at him feeling really good with what you've just heard from your secret crush.  
From what it looked like, Gilbert liked you, you could have been his secret crush as well.  
He shyly scratched his head before confessing "I l-like you"  
You can't do anything but blush this time, and the shy albino gets closer "may I?" he leans in and waits for you to kiss.  
You don't say a word just kiss him on the lips and feel him kissing back deeply and holding you close.  
You blush even more as he slides his tongue in pulling you even closer moving his tongue around yours making you blush as red as a tomato.  
You squeak and moan as Gilbert pulls away slowly "how was that?"  
"good" you reply hiding your face in your hands. "you don'd have to blush"  
You look at him in a way that almost looks like you have something to tell him so Gilbert asks "what is it?" you reply "nothing" and he grabs you pulling you close and hugging you for an instant.  
The two of you sit smiling at each other before you tell him what you were thinking "your nice Gilbert you really are" he smiles charmingly at you then says "your beautiful"  
"nein" you reply "you so are" Gilbert tells you as he kisses your cheek.  
You giggle and Gilbert asks "whats the giggle for hmmm?"  
"just you" Gilbert giggles at hearing this and cuddles you.  
You hum and Gilbert giggles more "so cute" you blush being told this, happy to hear it from him and reply "I'm not..." he gives you a un-happy look and asks "why must you always say nein? your cute and you know it"  
You look away and say "because it's not true..." he charmingly smiles at you and looks deep into your eyes telling you "of course it is, well to me your the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world!"  
"b-but I can't be" you say making the Prussian start to worry you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen"  
With being told this and seeing how much he wants you to except it you say "danke" kindly.  
Gilbert asks "why are you so shy around me?" you blush and reply "because i like you!" hearing this he kisses you "exactly so don't be so awkward and shy around me"  
He smiles and asks " a lot better?" you smile back happily and say "da"  
Gilbert stares deep into your eyes powerfully "HAY!" he jumps out of the tree onto the muddy ground making you jump in shock "lets go somewhere awesome!"  
"Where to?" you ask curiously and Gilbert replies "I don't know, know anywhere awesome?" you look down at him and say "nein" he gets more excited now "lets have a look around!"  
He cheerfully yells up to you "jump down" you look how far down it is before you jump down landing straight on your feet and straighten your dress" you didn't see under my dress, da?"  
Gilbert wipes his nosebleed which made it obvious he saw your panties as you fell down "nein!"  
"Liar" you snicker. "What would I have possibly seen?" Gilbert asks and goes red.  
You reply saying "my underwear!" and going bright red. He argues back "I didn't see it!" and his nosebleed starts again as he thinks about it.  
"Your nose is bleeding!" you yell at him "what?" he touches his nose trying to act un-aware he was having a nosebleed "I'm so sorry! they were adorable though...and you can't blame a guy for looking, any guy would have when they have the chance like that."  
You stand there thinking 'well I thought he was going to be a pervert, I guess that makes it true'  
A moment of silence passes before you say "just d-don't on purpose, da?"  
Gilbert argues back apologetically "I didn't do it on purpose! it was an accident, sorry I'll try not to do it again, but for now how can i make it up to you?"  
You reply "no idea.." with no idea what you could make him do or how far he'd go to do it. Once again Gilbert shouts out at you energetically "name anything, I'll do it!"  
You shrug but Gilbert jumps up and down "come on! I'm up for this now!" you still say "I don't know" but giggle and he gives you a fun-loving cheerful smile "come on, anything at all, I've already told you I'll do anything as long as it wont kill me"  
You smile and hug him and you feel him hugging you back "Gil..."  
"what is it?" he asks. "Ich liebe dich" you tell him, he smiles and replies "Ich liebe sie auch"


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert runs away from you for no reason, you chase after him but your un-able to catch up and he vanishes out of your sight.  
You sigh and it begins to pore it down with rain, you look around and appear to be completely lost.  
You start to curse in Russian and you hear a loud motor noise, the kind of noise a motor bike would make.  
"the hell?!"  
You turn around and see a flash of something which zooms past you, it gives you a scared feeling and makes you want to run and get away, but behind you it stops moving and you are able to see its body and figure revealing its full self, the figure you see is nothing more than a ghostly being with no eyes and a cursed smile which tries to make you shiver.  
You start to shake terribly and you hear a loud shout calling your name as you see Gilbert jump across a few trees before jumping down in the most awesome way possible, he turns to face you "why are you shaking? I sensed danger so I came for you, I'm like your knight in shining armor eh!"  
At this point you feel no love for Prussia anymore and just tell him "I hate you..."  
You expect him to be devastated but his reaction is just about the complete opposite.  
"Ja I know, I heard my name called by a spirit and went to check it out, you never know who it could be and plus I was given my awesome sword and apparently a power, but I don't believe in stuff like powers kesesesese~" He draws his sword making you almost drool over his awesomeness "lets send this spirit back where it belongs!"  
"Ja" you finally have the guts to say and you hide behind him still shaking.  
"Just stay behind me and don't get near it" Next thing you know he runs off up to it and engages in a battle, slicing through it from head to toe dealing severe damage, but by the time he destroyed it completely it had injured him badly.  
You yell out "Gilbert!" scared for his life and run over to him in tears.  
Gilbert holds his right arm which is covered in blood with a drawn symbol placed on it, the exact same as an alchemy symbol.  
You sniffle and wipe your eyes and he tells you in a calming voice "don't worry" right before he collapses to the floor grabbing his arm.  
"G-Gilbert...?" you say worried out your mind "what!" he says cold-heartedly and his eyes turned completely deep red, the color of blood. Not like normal eyes, the eyes of a killer.  
You go completely silent "what is it?!" he yells at you.  
Your fear level is at max but you manage to spit out the words "your eyes..." to him.  
"what about them?!" he demands at you. "Nothing..anyway are you okay?" you go back from being scared and just talk to him like you normally would but with a slight worry in your voice.  
"A little blood never hurt anyone" you nod in agreement "anyway lets get going, who knows what else can be lurking around here"  
You feel like you want to have your Prussian back and loving you loads so you try to hold his hand "please.."  
Instead of him grabbing your hand and holding it like he normally would he gives you a cold glare and places his hand in his pocket so you have no chance of holding it, from what you can see he had been completely changed but you couldn't tell how or what was wrong with him.


End file.
